narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama (FC)
Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. A bitter enemy of humanity, it would change its centuries-long hatred towards humans upon being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, the Savior of the World. There it would stay, until his death, a mutual decision between the both of them. Allowing for it to resurface and become reborn on its own time, peacefully of its own accord. However these plans would never reach completion. Following the Summit's attack, and Aminbo's killing of the Great Toad Sage three months later, the natural energy shift brought about Kurama's revival, shapeshifting the fox into a being of destruction, and deception. Its chakra closer to natural energy than others being spawn from the Ten-Tails, the natural energy shift altered Kurama as a whole. Its personality differed, and it embraced its natural trickster origins. Rampaging upon the world again, its return has not gone unnoticed. In a race against time, the villages fight against Black Crown to locate the illusive fox, and capture it, before it falls into the terrorists hands.Hunt For the Fox! Background Personality Appearance KuramaFC3.png KuramaFC2.jpg KuramaFC1.jpg Abilities Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox of legend, is an entity whose very existence threatens the balance of power between all of existing civilization. With his powers among his various , the legendary fox displayed the ability to ravage through entire villages with little more than a swipe of his colossal tails. Upon its rebirth, Kurama has conjoined its powers as a colossal mass of chakra with nature's malevolence itself: Natural Energy. This union has brought Kurama to a new precipice of his power. No longer is he "merely" a lone fox, for his sheer level of power is perhaps the only equivalent the present era has to the legendary Sage of Six Paths. Tailed Beast Powers Kurama, as a Tailed Beast at his core, naturally possesses the abilities that distinctly characterize him as such. Among his plethora of new abilities, it is these abilities that he rarely reveals in the midst of combat against an unworthy foe, for they reveal his identity far too easily. With but a flick of his fingers, Kurama's chakra can once again revert to the state it was in during his tenure with Naruto Uzumaki and his previous Jinchūriki. His characteristic Tailed Beast Ball, once thought to be a technique that required a significant amount of effort, has become a passive application of his abilities when he enters this state. With nothing more than an outstretched palm, Kurama's positive and negative energies intertwine to create an orb that speaks of nothing more than calamities. Furthermore, as a Kitsune would do, Kurama has the ability to naturally manifest any one of its nine tails at any moment in time. He can manifest all nine, or a certain number in order to disorient his enemies. As nothing more than chakra extensions, he may also cloak himself with the foul chakra that is possessed by all those who attempt to subdue the fox. Littered with the malevolence of the fox, Kurama's cloak is one that holds properties of an extremely strong corroding agent. With nothing more than an unconscious reaction, Kurama's chakra is noted to destroy everything in its path in a similar vein to the likes of the coveted Kekkei Genkai. Accordingly so, Kurama's power allows him to naturally transition between his various forms: a human, a fox, a God. Truthfully, that is the level of control Kurama possesses over his own abilities, unrestrained by the constraints of a host. Shapeshifting Kurama, now a trickster fox, can take the form of anything it chooses, no matter how small, are how large. This is very useful, as the change in form happens on a whim, nearly instantly. This allows it to hide as a child like form. Taijutsu Kurama, in any of its forms, is very agile, and very fast. It can put great strength behind its blows, just think, that strength has been trained for centuries, and the speed as well. Attacking in a close combat battle, is not good, due to its corrosive cloak. Same goes for its durability, stamina and endurance, which is virtually endless due to the natural energy abundance. Nature Transformation Kurama is adept at using fire and wind natures, able to shape it and use ti to varying degrees, allowing for large-scale firestorms with ease. Combined with its chakra control, it is very powerful. Allowing it to combine many elements at once. Fox-Fire After combining with natural energy, it has developed the ability to utilize fox fire, and completely manipulate it and generate it to its liking from anywhere. This fire has electrical and brightness properties, which it can change to its liking as well. This fox-fire is beneficial to the fox itself, meaning it doesn't effect it. Anyone else looking into its fire is put into a generic genjutsu, hypnosis if you will, and being hit by it, while being deadly in some generations of it, can drain life-force as well, along with natural energy from others. By giving it natural energy, it only becomes stronger. Flora Release Upon merging partially with natural energy, nature bends to Kurama's will, in a similar manner to wood release. Allowing for it to manipulate the flora to its destructive and untamed desires. By setting them a lite, it can cause large fields of smoke. With Kurama's ability to live without bodily functions, it is not effected by this at all. It seems to be able to produce control over fauna as well. Genjutsu and Defenses Through its fox fire, it can put people under powerful hypnosis. If a dōjutsu looks into the fox-fire, trying to cast genjutsu, it will be reflected back on the user. Due to being not in the right state of mind either, Kurama is essentially immune to dōjutsu hypnosis/genjutsu, its not really stable, so there is nothing to work with. Chakra Prowess Kurama of course has massive levels of chakra, and is very adept at controlling it, allowing for it to shape it into various means for defense or attack, or combine it with its nature transformation. Its chakra corrodes everything it comes in contact with, and so does its body in this regard. Its chakra can absorb other chakra and neutralize its effects, or destabilize techniques with extra yin energy. With its large reserves, it can create various Tailed Beast Balls with minimal drain. Absorbing its chakra would involve corrosion, eating away at your very life-force like its fox fire if you did. Explodes on contact with other chakra, to varying degrees. Attacking it with chakra, results in a explosion back, outwardly. It is essentially wearing a reactive shield of chakra, flinging back, or absorbing chakra-based attacks. It can even redirect forces, by responding with its own. With the Tailed Beast Shockwave, it can be made to varying degrees, releasing varying amounts of sound, that can be hurtful to the ears. It has great chakra control, and basic chakra control techniques, such as the surface walking techniques, and Chakra Suspension Technique, and Chakra Exertion. Kurama possesses standard skills, like Body Flicker, or Body Replacement, etc. With its Supression, it can hide its chakra on varying degrees. Keep in mind, in the Fox's current state, it is essentially in everylasting Sage Mode- everything is senjutsu enhanced. Kurama's chakra can act a lot like Naruto's yang-based abilities, causing Wood Release to reign wild. In the state it is in now, it can absorb even Wood Release, and absorb natural energy without risk. Its essentially what it is, so attacking it with chakra/natural energy/senjutsu only makes it stronger, or its techniques. It runs no danger of turning into stone. Tools Upon masquerading as a shinobi/civilian, it gained various standard shinobi tools in large amounts, through stealing, etc. References